Dramione
by Superlockianhead
Summary: One Shot Dramione. Hermione ne supporte plus d'entendre Ron et Lavender s'embrasser et décide donc de s'isoler mais elle ne pensait pas croiser Draco.


Alors, voici le premier Dramione que j'écris et pour cause je n'en suis pas fan. Je l'ai fait suite à un défis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Hermione était installée dans la bibliothèque depuis près de deux heures, habituellement elle travaillait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor mais pas ce soir car elle ne pouvait plus supporter le bruit des baiser humide que Ron et Lavender s'échangeaient. D'habitude elle faisait abstraction de cela mais pas ce soir, ce soir elle n'en était pas capable. Elle avait passé une journée des plus catastrophique, déjà elle avait oublié son livre pour le cour de soin des créatures magiques, ensuite elle avait du supporter les moqueries de Malfoy qui ne tarissait pas réflexions déplaisante. Hermione savait bien que Malfoy n'était qu'un idiot aussi pathétique que narcissique, mais malgré tout ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une pointe au cœur. Elle aurait du être habituée depuis toutes ces année et ne plus en tenir compte mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pensait-il vraiment cela d'elle ? Ou était-ce simplement pour se donner une façade ? Sa mâchoire se crispa quand elle entendit cette voix. Cette voix grave, suintant de supériorité et de mépris mais qui arrivait tout de même à la faire frissonner. Elle ne leva pas la tête, même pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit se diriger vers elle, ce qui lui permit d'ailleurs de remarquer que ces notes étaient devenue confuses voir illisible.

« - Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle, Granger. »

Elle décida que le meilleur moyen de le faire partir était de l'ignorer, après tout il pourrait très bien penser qu'elle avait lancé un sort de silence pour s'isoler, puis il n'oserait pas la toucher. Elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout. Sauf qu'au même moment, après avoir jeté un bref regard à droite et à gauche il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir et ferma le livre de la sorcière.

« - Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas, je sais reconnaître lorsque tu fais semblant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? »

Elle profita de son temps de réflexion pour rassembler ces affaires, mais fut coupé dans son élan quand une grande main pâle se posa sur la sienne. Surprise elle retira sa main comme si on l'avait brûlé, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à Malfoy, elle fit surprise de son air. Il semblait offensé, son visage s'attendrit. S'attendrir ? Cela était donc possible ? Il se racla la gorge, l'air incertain.

« -Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire Gr...Hermione. La vérité c'est que tu me plaît beaucoup. »

Hermione tomba des nues, avait-elle bien entendu ? Sans qu'elle ait pu le contrôler, une teinte rosé s'était propagée sur ces joues et son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle savait quelles étaient les raison de ces réaction mais le niait.

« -Je...Oh..Draco. »

Soudain, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, l'air tendre de Draco disparut pour laisser place à un rictus malveillant dont lui seul avait le secret, rictus qui fut bien vite chassé par la gifle qu'il reçu.

« -Espèce de goujat répugnant, je te laisse à tes jeux pathétique. »

Elle se leva rapidement et sortie de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées, alors qu'elle arrivait presque aux escalier elle fut vivement tirée en arrière et plaqué contre le mur. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu voir son assaillant, des lèvres tendres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Sa première réaction fut de le rouer de coup, puis rapidement elle se laissa prendre au jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Après quoi elle le repoussa doucement. Draco affichait un sourire, qui semblait sincère. Il passa doucement son pouce sur les lèvres d'Hermione et chuchota sur un ton tendre :

«-Demain même heure, Hermione. »

Il la laissa repartir, ces idées étaient toutes embrouillées, c'était à peine si elle se souvenait de son prénom, elle perçu son « On s'reverra Granger. » d'une oreille distraite. Finalement Malfoy n'était peut-être pas un idiot pathétique et narcissique...


End file.
